<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'manburg is broken. by rabbit_with_a_sword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253703">L'manburg is broken.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_with_a_sword/pseuds/rabbit_with_a_sword'>rabbit_with_a_sword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_with_a_sword/pseuds/rabbit_with_a_sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L’manburg is broken. So are the people in it.</p>
<p>Quackity and Tubbo and Fundy are all clinging to the ideal of L'manburg - they've learned, from Wilbur and Tommy, that exile never works, and from Dream and George and Sapnap that dangerous people never leave them be. They'll have to take <em>other</em> steps if they want to protect this land.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'manburg is broken.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’manburg is broken. So are the people in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity and Tubbo and Fundy are all clinging to the ideal of L'manburg - they've learned, from Wilbur and Tommy, that exile never works, and from Dream and George and Sapnap that dangerous people never leave them be (Dream wouldn't stop fighting after the treaty, even if it was Manburg and not L'manburg. He whispered to Technoblade before he loaded the crossbow as they'd <em><span>finally</span></em><span> gotten L'manburg </span><em><span>back</span></em><span>. Dream and Techno are the two powerhouses of the server, and there's never been anything anyone else could do to avoid them doing exactly what they feel like doing.)</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone knows Quackity's afraid of Technoblade. It's plain to see, in their every interaction, in the whispers of Minecraft Mondays where everyone knows Technoblade dominated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Quackity, do you know how humans used to hunt?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He runs and runs and </span>
  <em>
    <span>runs</span>
  </em>
  <span> until he collapses, and Technoblade walks away. He's left alive and doesn't know why. Technoblade's killed him before (again and again and </span>
  <em>
    <span>again-</span>
  </em>
  <span>) but the chase seems to be enough, this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade is dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can't be allowed to destroy L'manburg again. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For this, Quackity will fight him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>win</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Butcher Gang! Let's take this pig </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>down!"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Tubbo remembers fireworks and agrees with Quackity's idea.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy's been abandoned by everyone who he's ever considered his family. He never knew his mother. Tommy was exiled - twice - and never even glanced in Fundy's direction. Wilbur? Wilbur couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> to abandon him as soon as he looked like dead weight, and when he finally proved his worth he went and </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Philza's the only one who's stuck around. He taught Fundy how to fish, talking quietly on the dock. And, well, while Fundy hated the idea in the beginning, with Philza under house arrest he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave Fundy, can he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Still love you Grandpa!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You are fucking </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>dead</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo never asked to be president. He was ecstatic when Wilbur stepped forward to retake his place, when he nominated Tommy as his successor, but upon hearing his own name called all he could feel was shock. He's struggling now, under the work he has to do to keep the country running, under the judgement he can feel from everyone inside and out, trying desperately to keep a country in one piece while Dream incites chaos and holds Tubbo accountable for it and everyone just goes along with him. (Tubbo does too, but that's because he's scared. Dream and Techno fought to a standstill, and Tubbo sees fireworks when he closes his eyes.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're selfish, Tommy."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>